So Much Yet So Little
by Kwenxaku
Summary: Adam Lambert. One Shot. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ADAM LAMBERT OR HIS ASSOCIATES, ONLY MY OC LUCAS AND THE MAIN CHARACTER.


He slept so soundly upon the living room couch, one arm thrown above his head hanging limply over the armrest, the other at his chest. His pouted lips rest closed, his eyelids hiding sexy blue eyes. For once they were bare of any black coating. One leg lay bent against the back of the chair the other stretched out to the other side of the couch. His six-foot form cloaked in a crinkled white T-shirt and silk black night pants. The TV was flashing bright, the sound turned down really low. Bending over slightly, I lifted the remote from the coffee table and turned off the television before walking into the kitchen for a snack of fruit. A small bowl of red and green grapes would hit the spot. Bowl in one hand, the other feeding my mouth, I walked back into the living room where I tidied up the coffee table a bit before turning to the sleeping being on the couch. Setting down my nearly empty bowl, I patted his chest. "Adam." I whispered. "Adam, wake up." It wasn't long before his pale lids rose to reveal sharp blue eyes. He blinked at me, his eyes filled with exhaustion. He moaned and sat up a bit, "What?" he said, wearily.

"You fell asleep on the couch." I said. "I thought you might feel better if you were in your bed."

He slowly began to sit up, nodding in agreement to me and stood up, towering over my five-six form. Turning from me, he slowly walked to the room. Grabbing my bowl, I polished off the rest of the grapes before setting it in the sink and going to bed. As I entered the room, I found he had just fallen forward on his bed. He was so exhausted from his performance today. The first on the VMAs. He did more than just that performance though, after that he went to perform in a few other places; and even beforehand he had been performing. I usually would have tucked him in, by pulling the covers over him but he was so tired, I thought I'd better not touch him. I went online for a bit, and found a whole crap load of controversy on his performance; some good remarks as well. I breathed a long sigh. Yes, his performance had been very sexual, but it had been no worse than what Lady Gaga does. I rolled my eyes at a lot of the remarks and soon grew tired of the bad talk and signed off. Shutting down the laptop, I went to my bed. I looked over at Adam. "You did good Adam." I said aloud. "You did really good." Turning on my side, I went to sleep.

Only to wake in the middle of the night to the sound of the buzzer. My eyes opened, the lids weighed down by exhaustion. Yawning, I looked over at the clock (2:48am) and then rolled back onto my side, hoping it was a dream. But then it buzzed again and I got out of bed with an overly-dramatic groan and peeked over at Adam. He was sound asleep, but now he was bundled beneath the covers. He must have had straightened himself earlier. The buzzing came again and I groaned as I left the room. It continued to buzz every few seconds as I made my way to the door. I wanted to sock who-ever it was in the face. I was always grumpy in the morning-especially if I was tired.

Finally I made it to the door and summed up enough of a voice to tell them I was coming, which apparently they either did not hear or ignored because it buzzed again. I'm going to punch whoever you are, I thought as I looked through the peeper. I sighed and opened the door. "What do you want, Jeremy?" I said in a voice that wasn't mine.

"Well," he said in an offended voice. "someone doesn't seem happy to see me."

I was on the verge of punching him. "It's nearly 3 in the morning. I'm not happy to see myself at this time."

A smile formed his lips and he released a laugh that irritated me. "May I come in?"

"If it means you will leave real soon, then yes."

He chuckled and walked passed me. Rolling my eyes, I closed the door, and when I turned around he was sitting on the couch. I hope he doesn't think he's staying for a really long time, I thought as I walked towards him and crossed my arms. He looked up at me and smiled, then patted the empty space next to him. I shook my head. "You're leaving soon anyway, there's no need to get comfy. Now what do you want?"

"Uhm, well," he said, continuing to sit on my couch so early in the morning. "I wanted to talk to you about us-"

I groaned. "Oh-My-Gosh!" I exclaimed, growing even more irritated. "This can definitely wait until later. Call me later and we can talk, okay?"

"But I need to get this off my chest." he said.

And I need to get you off my nerves, but I don't see that happening, I thought but said aloud; "I'm sure it can stay on your chest for a few more hours." I said.

He got up quickly and grasped my elbows. "Please, I need to talk to you."

I could feel the frown on my face tightening and I ground my teeth. "Fine. Make it quick."

He smiled. "Okay." and pulled me to the couch and we sat. "So," he said. "I was

wondering if you would...if you could..."

"What!"

"Get me tickets to Adam's next concert!"

My blood pressure hit the roof and my scowl darkened, and next thing I knew I grabbed Jeremy; but everything was a blur after that, until I woke up comfortably in my bed the next morning.

Yawning, I stretched and looked over at the clock (8:34am). Throwing off my cover, I got out of bed and looked over at Adam's bed, it was already freshly made. I could hear him humming to himself in the bathroom. "Goodmorning, Adam!" I called.

"Goodmorning, doll!" he called back and I left the room. I halted in my tracks when I came upon the living room...What happened, I thought. Why is there...AN EMPTY CAN ON THE TABLE! Marching over to the table I lifted the can.

Beer. Lucas.

Turning around, I marched to the room that was across the hall from mine and Adam's and barged right into the room. The alcoholic blonde sat at his computer. He jumped when I entered and suddenly turned around, a shocked look on his face. "Knock?" he exclaimed.

I held up the can. "Not if you leave beer cans on the coffee table!"

He rolled his eyes. "You freak over just ONE beer can being on the coffee table." he said, a muse in his voice, and then turned back to his computer. "You and your OCD."

I frowned and threw the can at him, it hit him on the head. "Hey!" he called, and I turned and left the room, closing the door behind me as I walked across the hall to my shared room where I found my room mate straightening out my bed. Yeah, I was OCD about everything but my own bed, so that left Adam to fix it up every morning for me. He looked over at me and smiled, but continued to straighten up. I sauntered over to the closet. "Can I borrow something?" I asked as I scanned through the clothes on his side.

He chuckled. "Even if I said 'no' you would still do it anyway." he said.

I shrugged in agreement. "You're right." and then I spotted it. "Ooo! Definately this." I said, pulling out a pair of black jeans with chains on it and a silver shirt.

"Don't you think that's a little flashy for a casual outing?" he said. I turned around to find him digging around in the night stand drawer. "Maybe." I said, then dropped my shoulders. "Fine." I said and placed the shirt back. "I'll wear the jeans," I placed the pants on his bed then went into my side of the closet and pulled out a white T-shirt. "and this shirt."

He looked up at me and then laughed. "You're really going to wear the shirt with my face on it?"

I nodded. "Yes." I said in a, well-of-course, voice, "I love the way your hair looks blue."

He only laughed and shook his head. Grabbing the shirt and pants and pulling out a clean pair of undergarments, I went into the bathroom to shower.

When I came out, Adam was on the computer. "Wow," he said. "I didn't think it was THAT sexual." he laughed, and I did along with him.

"What do you think?" I said. He looked over at me and smiled. "I think my face is on your chest."

I laughed and sat on my bed, closest to him as I slipped on my socks. We discussed the opinions of others about his performance as I did so, and then we left out to the living room where we found Lucas sitting on the couch waiting on us, a beer in hand. "You better not leave that on the coffee table." I said as we approached him. He rolled his eyes and sat it right on the table. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

A scowl formed on my face and I approached him. He stood up, his form towering over mine. I reached passed him, lifted the can and walked to the kitchen. "Oh, you're gonna put it away?" Lucas said, teasingly. I smirked to myself and stood next to the sink, the can tilted. His eyes widened. "Don't pour that out!" he called. I laughed and poured all the beer out. Lucas looked completely helpless. Feeling triumphant, I squeezed the can and threw it away, then turned to them and placed my hands on my hips. "That was my last can." he whined. "Now I gotta get more."

"Well," I said, approaching them. "you'll think twice about it next time won't you?" I laughed and followed Adam out the door.

We took Adam's silver Lexus, Lucas driving as always and Adam and I sat in the back. The weather was calming, there was an overcast of a mixture of dark and light clouds, giving the appearance that there was a good chance of rain. I was fine with the rain sometimes, I enjoyed it when it was a light sprinkle and there was a fair wind. Lucas completely adored the rain and Adam only liked it on the days he wasn't wearing make-up. "The rain causes my make-up to smear and it makes me look like a wanna-be corpse." he stated on a day we were having the "rain conversation".

We had breakfast at our usual food joint and as we were leaving, we found it had begun to sprinkle. Only when we were securely in the car and speeding down the dark cement, did it begin to pour. And I mean like horses and elephants. (yes, harder than cats and dogs)

Before heading back home to do whatever (because it was raining and there was really nothing to do outside) Lucas took us to Wal-Mart.

I was shivering big time as we walked through the doors. Adam (the smart one) decided to stay in the car while Lucas (the alcoholic) drug me (the victim) into the rain to get what he needed, because apparently it was MY fault for pouring his last beer down the drain; which in truth, if he had not set the can on the coffee table like I had said, he would still have that last can; but NO, he had to disobey me, so that's what he gets. And sadly, walking through a freezing building soaking wet is what I get.

"It's your fault we're here, you know." Came his smart-alecky voice. "If you hadn't poured out my last can, you wouldn't be cold."

"Well, if you hadn't set it on the table, I wouldn't have poured it out." I said. "Besides, it was your last can, you would have had to get another case anyway."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." he said, and pulled two cases off the shelf. We walked in annoyed silence as we came to a register, and to no surprise, the girl knew Lucas and they engaged in a boring conversation. I just turned away from them and scanned the place. It was actually pretty busy. I found it rather interesting to watch the wandering customers, well at least until I spotted Jeremy and I was suddenly filled with irritation and the 'oh-crap' feeling.

I turned to Lucas. "Lucas, we gotta go." I said.

"Hold on." he turned back to the girl.

"Lucas-"

"Hold on."

I growled to myself. Crap crap crap! I was in a big fix! Crap! I couldn't let him see me, I didn't want to talk to him! Not now, anyway. But, wait, why did his face look so fat? I turned back to Lucas and tried to get him to hurry but he shewed me away like before, so I booked it out of there without him. The rain had lightened up just a bit, but it was still rather hard. Quickly, I ran across the parking lot to the car and climbed in next to Adam who gave me a perplexed look.

"Don't ask." I said, huffing and puffing, my heart pounding against my aching chest. "Just, don't ask."

He was silent for a moment until he randomly started singing. I didn't move at first but then I looked at him to find his eyes closed and his whole demeanour was filled with the emotion of the song. I could even feel it;

HAVE YOU LOST YOUR WAY

LIVING IN THE SHADOW OF THE MESSAGE THAT YOU MADE

AND SO IT GOES, EVERYTHING INSIDE YOUR CIRCLE STARTS TO OVERFLOW

He looked at me and smiled, holding my hands.

TAKE A STEP BEFORE YOU LEAP

INTO THE COLORS THAT YOU SEEK

YOU GAVE BACK WHAT YOU GIVE AWAY

SO DON'T LOOK BACK ON YESTERDAY

His eyes closed and his face was turned to the roof of the car as he continued.

WANNA SCREAM OUT

NO MORE HIDING

DON'T BE AFRAID OF WHAT'S INSIDE

GONNA TELL YAH

YOU'LL BE ALL RIGHT

IN THE AFTERMATH

He looked at me now, a smile on his face.

ANYTIME ANYBODY PULLS YOU DOWN

ANYTIME ANYBODY SAYS YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED

JUST REMEMBER

YOU ARE NOT ALONE

His voice lowered.

IN THE AFTERMATH-

He held out the last note for a bit, and when he stopped I was already on the verge of tears. "That was beautiful, Adam." I said, smiling. "Is that the new song you've been working on?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm so happy you like it."

"Is it finished."

"Yes. I'll show you the whole thing when we get home."

"Okay." I said. Lucas finally came a little while later and flopped down in his seat, setting his two cases in the passenger's seat. He took a breath and then slumped back. "What did you do to Jeremy?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as I was about to leave the store, Jeremy came up to me and asked how you were. I said that you were fine and asked why his face was swollen and he said to ask you." he paused. "So did you, like, beat the kid up or something."

"Oh that." I said. "Well, he had come over at like three in the morning and was all like 'I wanna talk about us', then I was like 'Come back in the morning' and he said it was urgent so I was all like 'Fine, if it'll make you leave faster'. So we sat down and things felt serious, and then he suddenly came out with the stupidest question, he asked me if I could get him tickets to Adam's next show." I frowned. "Mind you, you both know how cranky I am in the morning. So, out of anger and annoyance I grabbed him." I paused. "But I don't know what happened after that. Apparently I did beat him up." Another pause. "I'll take the blame."

Adam sighed. "You and violence."

I rolled my eyes. Lucas sighed and started the car. "That kid can be annoying. Isn't he your ex-boyfriend?"

"Unfortunately."

He smirked. "Well then, good job."

The rain had stopped by the time we got home, and we hurried up to the apartment before it decided to change it's mind. I went straight to the bathroom to dry off and change and when I came out, I found Adam sitting at the computer, typing. "Whatcha working on?" I asked, standing next to him.

"A song."

"The one you sang to me in the car?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yep."

"Can I here the whole thing now?" I asked.

He nodded, clicked out of what he was doing, pulled up the music screen and pressed play, the music began and on cue, he began to sing the lyrics that went along with it.

"You sing so beautifully, Adam." I commented, once he had finished. "I love it. So far this is my all time faves of yours."

He laughed, turning back to his computer. "That's what you said about the last one." he said.

"No, I mean it this time." I said.

He laughed again. "Could you get a disk from Lucas's room?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied, got up and left the room.

I was a little surprised not to hear any noise as I crossed the hall to his room. Opening the door, I walked in, only to halt instantly and cover my mouth. I nearly screamed as I peered at the grotesque sight in front of me. Lucas lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood. "Adam!" I screamed.

He arrived instantly. "What? What's-" That's when he noticed the body. "Oh My Gosh!"


End file.
